


How Could Love be Wrong?

by Kool_Jazzy_17



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Konoha Village, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Public Sex, Sasuke/Author, Slow Burn, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool_Jazzy_17/pseuds/Kool_Jazzy_17
Summary: Um hey guys I'm new to this site I just started writing fanfiction also but I am hoping that you will like my stories and stuff so.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um hey guys I'm new to this site I just started writing fanfiction also but I am hoping that you will like my stories and stuff so.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sasuke walks in the classroom later than he would've liked, his first thought is _There's a lot of people in here_.
> 
> His second thought is _The guy from my dream should_ not _be here_.

*Sasuke's POV*

I was walking through The Hidden Leaf. When I found myself thinking of the dreams I'd been dreaming. They had some kind of blonde boy in them. He was always wearing this really weird looking jumpsuit and he had some kind of weird scars or markings that looked like whiskers on his face. He seemed dangerous but I didn't care at all. All I cared about was why was I having dreams about this person I'd never even met. I finally made it to the classroom as usual. I was way to early. I sat in the top row in the window seat. It was sorta my first day but I knew a lot of people that I don't like. I'd wait for my only friend to get there. And just as Ino and Sakura busted into to the room Jasmine~chan walked in.

*Author~chan's POV*

I walk into the room to see Ino and Sakura arguing over who got there first. I'd roll my eyes and sit down next to Sasuke~kun. "Sasuke~Kun! What are you doing over here by yourself?"

"Hn..Oh it's just you..I was acutally looking out the window and waiting for you to get here. That's all really."

"Ok~ Well Jasmine~chan knows about your dreams you have been having Sasuke~kun~! When were you planning on telling Jasmine~chan eh? I'd see Sasuke stiffen in his seat and blush slightly.

*Sasuke's POV* 

After her last sentence I sat there frozen and blushing slightly. "Uhh...What dreams! I don't dream!"/oh no how did she find out about them! No one but me is supposed to know about them. That sneaky little devil of a stalker/ I'd look with a slight glare. "you followed me on my back road way to school didn't you?" 

She's act shocked. "Jasmine~chan would never do such a thing Sasuke~kun! It just so happens that I was walking behind you just about the whole time you walked to school..." Just then The classroom door slammed open and Jasmine~chan got scared and hung onto to me like the little cat she is. I would pet her head like I used to do when we were little. It calmed her down. But not before Sakura and Ino saw it. They started yelling and getting angry over nothing. I just rolled my eyes at their immature behavior. Then my mind started drifting off to the dreams again. That's when I saw the boy that was thrown in. He was the boy from my dreams. It made me wonder if those dreams would become a reality. /that's crazy I doubt they will come true!/ "Sasuke~kun! What are you thinking about Jasmine~chan is curious!" "Nothing and guess what" "What? "Curiosity killed the cat.." "But Jasmine~chan doesn't want to die!!!" "Then don't be curious about my thoughts" I look at her and she was pouting.


End file.
